


I Am Not Okay With This | Season 2

by CHAMPS



Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Brad is dead, Dina is pan, F Netflix for cancelling this show, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm getting this from the comics, If you've read the comics you'll know who Ryan is, Season 2 of IANOWT, Swearing, Sydney is Bi, Sydstan but it's more of a friendship, This work is also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAMPS/pseuds/CHAMPS
Summary: After the dance incident, Sydney Novak struggles even more with her powers.  While she and the mysterious man work together to control herself, the others begin to get even more suspicious and to top it all off...the school is being investigated and everyone gets questioned for the mysterious murder of Bradley Lewis.
Relationships: Dina/Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. IANOWT S2 | Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,   
> So this work was originally just on Wattpad but I figured this will help to reach more people.   
> This is only a sample of what the story will be like. It's introducing the main point, other chapters will be longer.   
> Also, I wasn't sure what Archive warning I should put since the book is still getting planned out. So be warned for later chapters.   
> I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.

Fuck...

It was so dark outside that I could barely see anything, even though I was above all the trees. I felt absolutely horrible. I was covered in blood- to be more precise, Bradley fuckin' Lewis's blood. I breathed out a shaky sigh. The night had not gone to plan, I thought it was ofine at first. I thought that everything was going to be amazing. I had gone to the dance with Dina, I had made up with Stan, and Dina said she didn't completely hate the kiss from the party. But Brad had to open his mouth. His stupid fucking mouth. 

I shook my head and stared at my hands. I could hear sirens in the background which made me even more uneasy. Police would be there at school...what happens if they know somehow. I let out some sort of exasperated cry. It came out has a choking noise more than anything else. There was a sudden gust of wind that made me feel as if I were going to be pushed over by it. I shivered and held on to my arms. 

I wish I brought a fucking jacket! I thought 

I leaned my head on the ledge of the tower and closed my eyes. Why was it so hard for me to do anything? I had blown everything to shit, quite literally. Now I was left with blood all over me and the fact that I had just killed someone. 

I just killed someone...I killed Bradley Lewis...shit. 

Again, another gust of wind blew past me, this time all the trees rocked with the wind. It looked as if they would blow away. Suddenly I felt as if someone was behind me. I heard a footstep and I turned around. My eyes widened and I held on the wooden ledge. A man stood in front of me. He was tall and he wore a coat, a long one. I couldn't see his face, he was basically a question mark. I heard my own voice though I don't remember opening my mouth. 

"Who are you?" My voice quivered, the man took another few steps closer. I didn't know what to do, I held on tighter to the ledge and finally asked another question, hoping I might gain an answer. 

"...should I be afraid?" Again my voice sounded strange, it was rough and dry. Finally, the man stood still. His coat flew in the wind and finally, I heard his voice, 

"They should be afraid." He said. His voice was rough yet soft, It didn't match his appearance. He didn't say anything else. Instead, we just stood there. What the fuck was I supposed to say to that?! I questioned the situation. Was I suppose to run? I couldn't though, something was intriguing me. It didn't make me feel good but yet it didn't feel bad. Two perfect strangers who don't know each other. Or maybe he did know me and I was the one left in the dark. This thought made my nerves jump even more. 

"I don't know you..." I said the man shook his head. Again he stepped forward.

"I think you know me well enough." He said, I still couldn't see his face, he was still a mystery. I felt my self boiling now. Not with anger but with fear. I felt the floor of the tower shake, my grip on the ledge tightened. 

"I-I don't think so..." I looked around and loosened my grip on the ledge when I felt it rattle more violently then last time. The man walked closer, every step made me feel even more nauseous. My head hurt and I felt my blood boil. Abruptly I felt the tower shift and then jolt down. The man stumbled sideways and held on to the other ledge. Again the tower jolted and I fell down to the floor, and then all at once, I felt myself explode. The tower lost all balance and the support beams snapped. I saw the man look around in horror as the tower fell. I screamed as I finally realised what I had done. It all seemed to go in slow motion, the trees were closing in on me and the ground was getting closer. I

Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!

Focus Syd! Fucking focus!

Then suddenly, like a miracle, I felt my self feel somewhat airy. I didn't feel the ground and I heard no more crashing. Cautiously I opened my eyes. What I saw probably scared me more than falling, more than myself even. I was in the air. In mid-air, floating. The tower was in the air as well as the mysterious man. The man had an almost horrified yet relieved expression on his face. He was facing the ground with his arms out like was flying. I was upright, my arms were out by my sides so I could keep balance. The wind threatened to tip me over and everything else around me. 

"Ya think you could let us down?" The Man said, almost with a chuckle. I hesitated and stared at him in horror. Why the fuck was he note scared?! I didn't know what to do and I guess after a long silence the man knew that too. 

"Just relax, focus your mind on getting to the ground, slowly " He emphasized the word 'slowly'. I nodded uncertainly. Cautiously I closed my eyes and focus on anything else. Anything other than the fact that I had just ruined the tower. Dina came to mind first. The night at the party before the kiss. When we were dancing and having fun. Her smile had lightened up the whole room, or maybe I just saw that. I felt a cool breeze rushing past me and a light chuckle from someone. My mind next went today before the dance. When I asked Dina to come to the dance with me and she said yes, and then when I finally went to talk to Stan. He seemed sad at first but I hope I had cleared things up now. That was before everything became fucked up. 

I breathed slowly, my eyes were still closed and the wind around me was slowly flowing around me. My head seemed cleared and cool and I felt the tips of my toes come in contact with the ground. Finally, I opened my eyes; The Man was standing across from me next to a wooden plank. I let out an exasperated sigh and let myself sit down on the grass. 

"That was...lucky." said The Man as he fixed his coat. I looked up at him perplexed. 

"It was an interesting way of meeting you again Sydney." He said. 

"What?" I breathed, "I've never seen...what?" my voice raised slightly in confusion and panic. The Man came closer now and I finally had a better look of his face. He had brown curly hair and a little bit of a beard. He was tall and stood very straight. 

"The names Stan. Stanley Barber." He said lightly as if it was nothing.


	2. Back To The Present...I mean Past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thanks taleixmalfoy on TikTok for reminding me about future Stan.   
> Chapter 1 was mostly about introducing the characters again/ new people.   
> Hope you enjoyed it!

I looked up at the man who claimed to be Stan bewildered. 

"No...what? But Stan is...you're old!? What?!" My voice raised slightly. The so-called 'Stan' sat across from me on a long piece of wood. 

"Well, it might take time to register." He started, it sounded as if he wished he didn't need to continue. When I had looked at him expectingly he sighed. 

"I'm Stanley Barber from the future." 

My mouth seemed to drop off my face and hit the floor. Stan chuckled slightly. 

"That's not...what?" I said. It was the only thing I could muster. "Shit...explain please?!" 

"Well, get comfortable. Or as comfortable as you can since where in a forest- doesn't matter." He said awkwardly, I wasn't amused. 

"Soon, here in your present, my past, a big...Uh, let's say a...natural disaster, takes place. A slight replicate of another disaster." He said. 

"That has nothing to do with me-"

"I'm getting to that." He cut me off. "Both disasters are connected to you and your powers." 

Shoot. "How did you even get to the presen- I mean your past?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that a disaster is caused by me. 

"Well it's all quite complicated but basically after the disaster, I managed to do some research. Actually very little research. It took me quite a while, 20 years to be exact. Here, time travel works by going the opposite way the earth spins almost faster than the speed of light. Of course, that's almost near impossible, another reason why it took so long. But luckily I had managed to get the exact calculations." He finally finished just as I thought I was about to doze off. I nodded, 

"So why did you come here?" 

"Oh yes. As I said before you have a small part in the disaster that takes place. So I thought if I came back here and actually taught you how to use and control your powers successfully, the disaster could be avoided." 

We sat in silence for a moment. I had no idea what to say. The past few hours have been too fucked up for me to think properly. I had gone to the dance with Dina. That was all I was trying to focus on. Not the fact that I killed someone, and definitely not about that small disaster that I will cause. Suddenly I remembered something else too, and from the look on Stan's face, he saw that I thought of something too. 

"My diary! My fucking diary is still at school!" I said raising my voice panicked. Stan laughed and shook his head. 

"Don't worry, I'll be giving it back to you soon." He said with an amused smile. 

"What? You mean my Stan has my diary? Did you guys read it!?" I said suddenly a little mad. 

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. But you need not be angry, please. That will be one start to a problem, trust me. If you get angry at me I stop talking to you for a while. That is definitely not what you need to write now." 

"jeez...well..." I started, "If you're from the future tell me how I die." It wasn't a questioned, more like a statement and something that I wouldn't let future Stan avoid. It was also completely off topic but it's a valid question. Ever since I was quite young the thought of death scared me but also interested me at the same time. Suddenly he looked somewhat...guilty? I wasn't sure how to explain it. 

"Actually...I uh don't know that." He said slowly his words down while looking towards that floor. He hesitated before he continued like he was thinking of how to make up a story for my question. "Everyone gets separated after the disaster...sorry." 

"Oh." I wasn't sure if that was the truth. Maybe he didn't want to scare me, maybe he thought I couldn't handle it. This answer didn't satisfy me. "I die when I'm old right?" 

"Yes," Stan said, too quickly for my liking. He coughed clearing his throat, "You need to be getting home soon. Your mother is asleep so sneak through the window and clean up. She learns about Brad tomorrow." He said. "Come on. I'll walk with you." He got up and brushed his pants. I did too. The blood had dried to a crisp and I felt more disgusted by the minute. It was stuck to my face, dress, hands and hair. This was gonna be a bitch to clean. 

Future Stan and I climbed out of the forest, him in front leading the way out. We walked on the street instead of walking on the sidewalk. The atmosphere was strange, the street lights were dim and there was one that keeps flickering. Finally, we had gotten to my house, standing underneath my bedroom window. Future Stan turned to face me. 

"All you need to do is climb up and sneak into your bathroom. Don't wake your mom. She'll freak out if she sees you like that. For tomorrow, just go to school like a normal day. Don't lose your nerve." Stan said turning to leave, "Oh and don't get too mad at past me." He said with a smirk. 

"When do I see you again?" I ask.

"Oh...how about tomorrow night, back in the forest near the tower at around... midnight? I think that sounds reasonable." He finished. It wasn't reasonable but I was too tired to speak. I nodded and fixed my mind into trying to climb my window. Stan started walking away.

For what seemed like millions of years, I finally managed to climb into my bedroom, almost knocking over my desk. As I made my way to the bathroom, past Liams' bedroom, past my mothers, I marvelled over what had just happened. 

Too much had happened for my liking. I turned the faucet on going over what future Stanley said. 

Tomorrow at midnight. 

A big...Uh, let's say a ....natural disaster takes place. 

Everyone gets separated after the disaster

I think that scared me the most. If Stan couldn't do anything then everyone leaves each other, because of me. 

The bath was full now, I undressed out of the bloodied up dress and slowly made my way into the bath. The water was hot, burning my skin softly. 

Stan had left a lot of things out I thought. He was pausing and stuttering a lot...Maybe it was better that way, just in case I freaked out and decided to kill everyone. I sighed as I scrubbed hard at the blood on my skin with soap. 

~~~ 

Water dripped off me and I slowly climbed out of the bath. It had taken me so fucking long to get the blood out of my hair, I'm glad now that my hair is short, it would have been an even bigger bitch to clean out if I had long hair or hair-like Dinas'. I dried my self and slipped into some pj's creeping back to my bedroom. The house was way too silent, all I could hear was my own heavy breathing. I sat on my bed looking at my dress... How do you get blood out of this!?

I rolled my head back and closed my eyes. I was too tired to think so instead I stashed the dress at the back off my closet and fell back on my bed. I hadn't even bothered to get under my covers. Before I knew it though, I was fast asleep. Possible snoring louder then Liam ever has. 

~~~

I awoke to sun streaming into my room through the open window, for a moment I had to know idea where I was. I had barely woken up when I heard rapid steps booming up the stairs. My door swung open revealing my mother, a bit panicked. 

"Are you awake? Good." She said, "Last night, did you hear about that boy? What was it...Brad..."

"Bradley Lewish?" I said, trying to sound as innocent and confused as I could. 

"Yes. Did you hear what happened? Your school just contacted me."

"No...I don't know what happened..." I said, it's better to lie, "I left earlier than everyone else, it was too loud." 

"Well, the school didn't tell me much she said turning back to the door, "He died. I don't know the cause but apparently brutally." I nodded. 

"Just making sure your okay...You're still going to school though." She said as she slipped out of my room without closing the door, I groaned and got up to close the door. 

"DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP! Hurry up and get ready! Syd!" My mother screamed from the kitchen. I groaned again, more dramatically. 

I got ready, said good morning to Liam and made us both toast and my mom rushed around us getting ready for work. I tried looking normal like I had not just murdered someone. I think I was doing pretty well since Liam didn't say anything about me acting weird. All I had to do is act like I didn't give a fuck. Easy. 

I decided to start walking to school a bit earlier, mainly because I wanted to get out of the house quicker. Again, abandoning the sidewalk, I walked along the gutters and trees kicking up leaves and dust whenever they came my way. Blocking my mind from thinking about anything only made the walk to school quicker. I stood outside the entrance watching kicks run around me. There were many people in groups huddled up whispering. There were also many other kids who glanced my way. Some people had accidentally looked at me and then did a double-take, gawking at me like I was an animal in a cage at the zoo. 

Finally. making my way to my locker, I got my things and made my way to class, trying not to look at anyone. 

Wow isn't the floor interesting today! 

Suddenly, a hand tapped me lightly on the shoulder. 

"Hey, Syd..." Stan said. I blinked, not used to seeing Stanley in a teenager body. He was wearing a greenwashed out flannel, his jeans had been cuffed at the bottom. 

"Oh...hi...look we gotta get to class," I said dismissively. 

"But...uh...Sorry." He said as he reached into his pocket and presented my diary. 

"Ah...Thanks." I said taking it back. Don't get mad at Stan. 

"You're not mad? I'm sorry but I read it..."He said sheepishly, shifting his weight from side to side probably waiting for me to blow. 

"I figured you'd do that...it's fine...Let's just get to class now." I said fulling turning away walking down the hall. There weren't many people left anymore, only a few kids running to and from their lockers. 

"Aren't you going to say anything about...Bra-"

"No Stan! I'm not, now let's get to class. You've read the diary and you know everything now. I don't have to explain anything to you." I said finally letting go of my annoyance. 

"Well, yes. But...you did that to...to brad right?" He said lowering his voice. 

"Yes! Right. I didn't mean to! Now leave me along with Stan!"

"Are you kidding?" He said walking hurriedly behind me as I stalked off, "I'm just trying to help." I didn't say anything back, I just kept walking. 

God, why was my first class so far away! 

"The police are supposed to be coming at lunch." 

I turned to see Stan, standing awkwardly behind me. I couldn't read his facial expression, maybe he was scared or maybe he was mad at me for being bitchy. 

"what?" I said I'm pretty sure I looked worried. Stan seemed to see that I was and answered my facial expression. 

"Don't be that worried." He said hurriedly. "I'm on your side, we just need to figure out what you're going to say to them. I mean...I think they're going to talk to everyone, especially you." 

"Oh go, oh god, oh god. Fuck!" I said, hands running through my hair. The bell was supposed to ring soon. 

"Let's just try to figure it out." Stanley said, taking a step closer to me, "After school? The police won't get through everyone in the school in one day." He said reassuring. 

I hesitated. "Okay...fuck...okay. Yeah fine." I said, as the bell finally rang. "Just...I guess we need to stay on the low? Right?" I asked 

"Yeah," Stan said, almost breathless. "Holy shit..."

"Stan? Could I ask you a favour?" 

"Sure?" He said cautiously. 

"Let me be by my self today, and if Dina asks you where I might just say you don't know."

"Oh...sure." He said, gripping his books. "I'll see you later." He said with a soft smile that I didn't return. 

~~~ 

"I want everyone who is called into the office to know that you aren't in trouble. Over the next few days, people will be called to go to the office." Said my history teacher. He was a small old man and though some times he could be nice, he was very strict with homework. Meaning I definitely wasn't his favourite student. 

I was one of the last people to leave the classroom since everyone was pushing each other eagerly to get to lunch. As I walked out of the doorway, struggle to carry all my books I had accidentally bumped into someone. 

"Sydney?" 

No. 

"Syndey?" Dina said as she saw my blank face, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 

"...Hey..." I said. Dina was wearing a light blue tank top with beige pants that seemed freshly ironed. 

"Hi." 

We stood looking at each other for what seemed like millions of years. I could hardly look at Dina, her face hurt me. She looked worried, sad and bewildered all at the same time. 

"Are...are you okay?" I asked sheepishly. 

"Maybe..." She said. Her voice was light and airy. "Are you okay? Ya know... since Brad....since Brad read that diary." Her voice quivered slightly when she had mentioned Brad. 

Was she really that sad he had died?! Brad was literally the king of dickheads!? 

"Um yeah...well...uh... see you around," I said walking past her, suddenly really scared and overwhelmed. 

"Hey. Syd, you can't just..." 

"I'll talk to you another time!" I called back, already at a random door. I pushed the door open without waiting for Dina to reply. The warm air surrounded me before I realised where I was. I sighed as I walked across the side of the school watching some random boys play football. 

I leaned across the brick wall but suddenly jumped up as another person's voice rang through my ears. 

"Damn, you look like your having a rough day kid." Said the purple-haired person. 

They wore a black hoodie and blue shorts. Their hair was bright purple, something that would make my mom freak out. They were smoking. 

"I thought I finally found a place where I wouldn't get caught by anyone. " They said referring to the cigarette, "Why don't ya be nice and not say anything? Ya?" 

"Sure," I said, shifting my weight from foot to foot. 

"The names Ryan." They said, holding out their hand. 

"Sydney." I shook it. 

"Want a smoke kid?" 

"Sure." I shrugged, Ryan took out another cigarette and lit it for me. 

"You seem pretty cool Sydney," Ryan said just as they were finishing their cigarette. "Maybe I'll see ya around Syd?" Ryan threw their cigarette away and stepped on it. 

"Yeah...Uh, thanks." I raised my hand which was holding the cigarette up, Ryan winked and started walking away.


	3. Burn That Damned Dairy

The bell finally rang after what seemed like hours of math class. I couldn't do maths for shit so all I managed to do were two questions. I was one of the first people that left the classroom, everyone else seemed too tired to move. 

I walked down the hall and past the classroom which I knew Stanley was supposed to be in. I say 'was' because he normally skips his last period whenever it's geometry. 

I wasn't sure where Stan was supposed to meet me but I ended up walking right outside to the front of the school. I stopped and leaned against one of the walls trying to see if I could spot Stan. There were a group of girls that walked past me and had given me some kind of disgusted look. They went back to whispering to each other after that. 

"Hey Syd," Stan said coming up behind me. 

"Shit. Where did you come from? I thought you skipped last period?" 

"I did. I just hung out in the bathrooms today. Some random freshman saw me but I think I'm fine." He said coolly, too coolly for my liking, "Come on, let's sit behind the grocery store, I need to get something real quick." 

We walked to the shop where I had accidentally made all the food fall off the shelf. I told Stan I wasn't going in since I couldn't face the check out lady and that I would wait for him till he was finished. Stan came back a few minutes after and we sat in silence, crouched on the pavement for a few seconds. 

"Did you speak to Dina at all? Cause she ended up finding me today?" I asked. 

"Oh no I didn't." He said as he offered me a cigarette, I turned it down, "I saw her once but she didn't see me." 

More silence. 

"How was math?" Stan asked. He knew I loathed math and I could see him smirking. 

"Horrid, as usual." 

Silence. 

"The police talked to me today," Stan said, hoping it would catch my interest. It did. 

"Really? Shit, what did you say?" I said fully turning to face him. 

"Well I tried to make it as vague as possible, but someone had already tipped them off on Brad punching me." His voice was hesitant when he mentioned Brad. "I think they're talking to everyone in alphabetical order, ya know since my name is 'Barber'. They might talk to you tomorrow." 

I nodded. 

"Should we come up with a story to tell the police?" He asks. 

"What? Oh, I don't know? It's not like their gonna be like," I coughed trying to get into a deeper voice, "Miss, you are definitely a suspect in this case since Brad had your diary. Even though we have no proof that you might have killed this guy we're still gonna arrest ya." 

I wasn't really trying to be funny but Stan smiled a little. 

"But...I mean they have some proof. What if they ask to see your diary? Then they would get suspicious and you might be a bit...I don't know, embarrassed." He finished. I thought about what he said. Why did he say embarrassed? Wouldn't I be scared because I was going to jail?

"Shit..." I said, "I need to get rid of it." Stan looked at me proudly as if he had just passed one of his geometry tests. "I'll go do that now." I got up and dusted down my jeans. 

"Thanks, Stan for...well not not being friends with me...after-"

"It's cool," He said this as he smiled awkwardly, no sadly? at the ground, "let's just hope everything works out fine in the

~~~

"End," Liam said. We were both seated in my room and Liam was reading me a story he wrote in school. 

"That was a really good story Goop," I said, he beamed. 

"I based it off on a few people at school, I tried not to make it obvious but I think they might know." Liam said, already making his way out of my room."Well, it's late so I'm gonna go to bed." 

"Alright bud," I said pretending to yawn, "G'night." 

"Good night." 

Liam closed the door behind him and I listened to his footsteps running to his room. 

My mother was already asleep since she claimed to have a hard day at work. It was 11 o'clock, so 1 hour till I have to leave and meet Future Stan. To pass the time I decided to grab my diary out. 

Dear Diary, 

Sorry for losing you, things got a little out of hand. 

Fuck, who am I kidding...I fucking killed someone. 

I might have to ditch you though, Stan says this is evidence for Brad's death so I guess I'm burning you tonight. 

Also, Stan now knows everything since he decided to read everything single fucking page. I guess that's one way to clear things up between us. Also here's something crazy! That strange man who was following me turned out to be Stan from the future! Yep. As if things couldn't get more fucked. 

I'm sneaking out to meet Stan soon, I'll have to try to get better at climbing in and out windows. 

Also, I'm avoiding Dina. I know it's a pretty coward thing to do but I don't know what else to do. I can't just tell her, that would be utterly stupid. But what's worse is the fact that I still have a weird sort of feeling, I still somewhat think that Dina cares for Brad more them she ever will for me. Especially now that he's dead. Maybe if I died she might reciprocate my feelings. 

Just joking. Don't worry. 

Anyway, that's really all. I actually feel sad about burning you...all well. 

It's been fun diary. 

I closed my diary and looked across the room at my clock; 

11:27.

I got up from my bed and snuck out of my room downstairs. I crept into the kitchen and tried to look through the drawers silently for a lighter. I guess I could burn the book in the forest while waiting for Stan. I didn't think we had gasoline anywhere, so when I went back upstairs and ripped the cover of my diary so it was just a couple of useless pieces of paper. I grabbed a jacket and opened my window, letting a cool breeze smack me in the face. 

I sighed. 

Carefully I hung my legs out the window and lower myself down so I was hung on the window ledge with my hands. I took another breath and jumped. My feet landed painfully on the ground but I ignored it. I picked up a stick I had left after I came home and closed my window with it. 

I made my towards the forest ignoring the road this time and actually walking along the path, taking my time.

As I made my way to meet Stan I wondered what he had done during the day. Where had he stayed? Could he walk around freely or did he not do anything? 

Finally, I had gotten to the edge of the forest. I took out the pages of my diary and the lighter. I lite the lighter and carefully brought it up to the papers. It quickly caught light and I dropped, afraid I would get burnt. 

"Shit...". The pages burnt up to crisp, leaving only black grey ashes left. 

"Well hello there," Stan said. 

"Fuck!" I jumped as I heard his voice, "Why the fuck do you have to sneak up on people." 

"For dramatic effect." He shrugged, "It's fun." Stan walked ahead of me and I followed him. We walked back to the tower which I had blown up last night. 

"Have you done anything with your mind recently?" Stan asked me. 

"No, I tried not to."

"Good, good." He said, hands in his jacket pocket shaking his head slightly. 

"What exactly am I gonna do here?" I asked. 

"Well, you have to learn how to actually use your powers. Ya know, so it's not all a mindless mess." Stanley said. I wasn't sure if he had said a joke or not. "So today why don't ya try to pull out that bush?" 

"Seriously?" He nodded and walked around me so he was behind me. I was facing a bush that was medium size and was covered in little purple flowers. 

That purple would actually look nice on Dina...

Wait...what?

"You ready?" Stan asked. I turned to face him. 

"But what the fuck do I do?" I asked confused. Stan took a breath. 

"Remember at the bowling ally? Where you lifted the bowling balls and through them across the room?" I nodded, "Well do you know what caused you to do it?" 

"..." I bit my lip thinking back on the night, "Well you were talking about my dad... and..." 

"Yes. In other words, antagonizing you, making you mad." He pointed out as he dug his hands into the worn-out coat. "What does that tell you?" 

"I can use mind powers by being mad?" I asked cluelessly. 

"Kinda, you've got the point." He said walking next to me, "Your powers are controlled by your emotions, to be more exact; anger, anxiety, fear, just to name a few." He finished. He was talking with his hands not looking at me but at the bush. 

"So basically I need to be angry but not too angry?" I said a little uncertain, "'Cause if that's it then that's pretty damn fucked." Stan laughed. 

"I suppose, but it's should be possible." I made a face when he said 'should'. Stan made a face back at me probably saying, chill just try and make this easier for both of us. I turned back to the bush and Stan had stepped back. At first, I was completely lost. I looked back at Stan, I couldn't read his face but I just assumed that it was either nervous or...nervous. Looking back at the bush, I scrunched my hands into fists and closed my eyes. 

All I have to do is make myself angry...that's fine I can do that easily. 

My mind wanders to Dina and how I was such a fucking coward. Stan is probably scared out of his mind, he's only helping me because he thinks I'll kill him next. I've fucking messed up their lives. 

For fucks sake Syd, you idiot! 

Suddenly I heard a ripping noise and a slight chuckle. I opened my eyes slightly to see the top roots of the bush hanging out of the ground. Something snaps inside of me and the bush fall down, a few grains of dirt flying around. I stood astounded, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly parted. I suddenly heard clapping behind me and remembered that someone else was with me. 

"Well done! That was great! Do you understand how your mind and emotions connect to everything now?" Stan asked, his face delighted. 

"Maybe?" 

"Well, that's a start."He said, "Of course you must know that soon you will be able to use your powers without making your self angry or anxious."

"Good." I said. It was the only thing I could muster. 

"Do you have any questions?" Stan asked, sitting down on one of the broken wooden pieces from last night. 

I have about a thousand but I know you won't answer it truthfully. I guess lying is a lot of peoples flaws here. 

"How do you think I got these powers?" I asked while still standing, Future Stanley bit his lip. 

"I'm not quite sure." He said pausing, "...could be genetic. Anything else?" He said quickly as if he didn't want to go further into the subject. 

"When does the 'disaster' happen?" I asked. I intended on asking these type of questions. Stan sighed and smiled slightly. 

"You're really good at tough questions Syd...Hopefully never." 

Damn him. He avoided the damn question. 

"Are there any other tough questions?" Stan said rising and eyebrow jokingly, I didn't take it as a joke at all. Instead, why not take that literally. 

"Yeah. Why don't you answer my questions truthfully?" 

That was it. I stumped him. He looked at me dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. Heck, I don't blame him. Right now I was being bitchy, for no absolute reason too so I guess I was also mad at myself as well as Stan. He coughed, not because he needed to. People normally cough in awkward situations. Normally the cough says "Look, I'm a little uncomfortable so cut me some slack."

Stan stood up, "Why don't you work on trying to access your powers without making your self angry." He said a little more quietly than last time. 

"Okay."

I knew I had taken that one question too far. 

"You should get home," Stan said already making his way into the forest. 

"Oh! I will always forget to tell you this if I don't tell you now. Don't tell Past Stanley about Future Stanley. We don't want to ruin some big time travelling thing." He winked at me before finally disappearing into the trees. 

I intended to start walking home but for some reason, my feet stayed in place. Stan had left me feeling like a fucking idiot. 

Today was no better than the last.


End file.
